Tan solo dime Te quiero
by Dark Lady Evans
Summary: Oneshot... El amor puede ser la única salvación de Harry después de todo aquel tormento que ha vivido... Lo único que falta, es que este, le sea igual de correspondido si es que no quiere caer en un abismo de dolor... Es mi primer HHr y el último! jajaj


**Tan solo dime "Te quiero"**

**One-shot

* * *

**

Despertó abriendo los ojos bruscamente, encontrándose solo con oscuridad y unos débiles rayos de la luna que se colaban tímidamente por la ventana… se quedó acostado sobre la reconfortante y cómoda cama donde se había encontrado durmiendo plácidamente hasta hacía unos momentos, hasta que un sueño lo hubo despertado de su letargo, un sueño que volvía a repetirse, _como muchas otras veces_, y, que al igual que esas otras veces, sentía un enorme sentimiento de frustración al reconocer que aquella escena en su mente, aquella escena que lo atosigaba noche tras noche, era tan solo un sueño, _solo eso_; algo, que al parecer, nunca se haría realidad para su desgracia

Cerró los ojos nuevamente, pero no para volver a dormir… _¿Para que hacerlo? Sabía perfectamente lo que vería en su mente al hacerlo_… los hubo cerrado, pero para preguntarse, tal y como lo hizo la primera vez que aquel sueño se le había hecho presente… _"¿Por qué?"_… No sabía, no podía entenderlo por mas que lo intentara… _¿Cómo fue que había llegado a sentir ese "algo" por ella¿Cómo fue que el profundo sentimiento de amistad que lo unía a ella se había convertido en algo más allá¿Cómo fue que el amor que sentía por ella se adueñaba de cada parte de su ser en cada momento, y mas aún, cuando la tenía cerca¿Cómo fue que llegó a enamorarse de alguien a quien consideraba casi como su hermana¿Cómo fue que se enamoró de Hermione Granger?_

Aún con la cabeza sobre la suave almohada, Harry Potter colocó las manos sobre su cabeza para comenzar a moverla con desesperación, de un lado a otro, tratando de negar lo obvio, _la realidad_, ya que, no era eso lo que tanto lo desesperaba, no… si no, era el hecho de que sentía que no podía hacer eso, sentía que estaba traicionando a su antiguo amor, _al único que el sabía, era verdadero, irremplazable, _a aquella chica que, como perfectamente bien recordaba, había invadido cada uno de sus pensamientos, de sus sueños, aquella chica que había y seguiría ocupando un lugar muy especial en su corazón con su solo recuerdo, _y nada más que eso_… ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo eso¿Por qué sentía que estaba traicionando su recuerdo al amar a otra persona?... Sin embargo, otras preguntas se adueñaron de él, preguntas que se había estado haciendo desde hacía dos años… ¿Por qué a ella¿Por qué tuvo que irse a sus cortos 16 años de vida¿Por qué Ginevra Weasley había muerto, dejándolo solo¿Por qué?...

Dudas y más dudas se iban cerniendo, se iban apoderando de la mente del joven de 19 años, provocando que se sintiese peor por aquel sentimiento que estaba sintiendo, aquel sentimiento de deseo que el sabía perfectamente, estaba prohibido, y que, para empeorar las cosas, con nadie mas podía compartir, con nadie más podía revelar aquel secreto que tan profundamente guardado tenía, nadie podía aconsejarle que hacer, eso sin contar, como lo tomarían si lo revelara… _El desear frenéticamente al amor de su mejor amigo, de su casi hermano, lo hacía sentirse el peor ser humano… y más aún, por el estado en el que Ronald Weasley se encontraba: al borde de la muerte; gravemente herido por protegerlo a él, y solo a él… a Harry Potter_

Harry, sintiendo que si seguía un momento más encerrado entre aquellas cuatro paredes, iba a explotar, se levantó rápidamente, tomando las gafas que estaban en una pequeña mesa, junto a su cama, colocándoselas, para poder vislumbrar mejor su entorno; salió de la habitación, bajando lentamente por la escalera, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar que más le gustaba de aquella casa, de la Madriguera, se dirigía hacia el jardín… _lugar donde gustaba de pensar, gozando de una completa tranquilidad… Tranquilidad… un término ya muy usado, pero¿A base de que?... de sacrificios, de muertes… muertes inimaginables, como la de Ginevra Weasley en una feroz batalla, la batalla final en la que lord Voldemort había sido derrotado… aunque Harry hubiese quedado más herido que su enemigo, solo que en su caso, de espíritu…_

Abrió la puerta y sintió como la suave brisa le rozaba, le acariciaba el rostro, le alborotaba aún más su cabellera color azabache… Se dirigió con paso lento hacia su árbol predilecto, y, recargándose en el fuerte y grueso tronco de este, se dejó caer sobre el húmedo pasto, cerrando los ojos, dejando que el silencio de la noche, solo roto por el susurrar del viento chocando con las hojas de los árboles, se adueñara nuevamente del lugar…

_-"No puedo hacerle esto a mi mejor amigo"-_ pensaba con remordimiento Harry, arrancando inconscientemente, pedazos de pasto que estaban mas largos de lo normal –_"No puedo traicionar a Ron… el arriesgó su vida por protegerme… No puedo estar sintiendo esto por ella… Hermione es de Ron… ella lo ama a él… Pero…"_

Harry abrió los ojos súbitamente; un aroma, un suave y reconfortante aroma, había llegado hasta él, un aroma que él conocía perfectamente, y que se alegraba de saber que la dueña de ese peculiar aroma, era _ella_…

-¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?- Preguntó con preocupación Hermione, hincándose frente a él, colocándose a su altura, y Harry, pudo ver reflejada en sus ojos castaños, la preocupación que tenía ella en ese momento, y solo por _él_

-Si Hermione… estoy bien- le contestó Harry, aunque de cualquier manera, el sabía que esa respuesta había sido en vano

-Por favor Harry, a mi no puedes engañarme, dime¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?- insistió Hermione, lo que confirmó lo que Harry ya había supuesto que sería su respuesta… Así era ella, nada se le escapaba… una de las cosas que a Harry le gustaba mucho de ella

-Son muchas cosas Hermione… Imposible saber por donde empezar- le contestó Harry, observando como la chica, que solo estaba cubierta con una delicada bata, se colocaba junto a él, dispuesta a escuchar a su amigo… solo eso… su _amigo_

-Esto tiene que ver con Ginny¿verdad?- le dijo Hermione, y Harry, alcanzó a ver, como Hermione volteaba su rostro rápidamente, perdiendo la mirada en el cielo nocturno

-En gran parte- le contestó Harry, haciendo lo mismo que la chica; fijó su verde y penetrante mirada en el oscuro cielo, y se dedicó a contemplar los diminutos puntos blancos, las brillantes estrellas que adornaban la noche

-Aún la extrañas¿Cierto?- volvió a preguntar Hermione, sin despegar la vista del cielo

-Si, y mucho… aunque no es solo eso

-¿Entonces?- replicó Hermione, esta vez, volviendo a posar la mirada en Harry, con una expresión de desconcierto

-Hermione… ¿Piensas que estaría traicionando a Ginny si yo… bueno… si… si yo empezara a sentir algo especial por otra persona?... Digamos… Amor…

Hermione no contestó al instante, lo único que hizo en ese momento, fue fijar su mirada en la casa de los Weasley, lugar de donde no habían salido después de los terribles sucesos, y Harry, pudo estar casi seguro de que la chica no estaba mirando realmente la casa, si no pensando, analizando el tipo de respuesta que daría… complejas respuestas solo a su estilo

-Harry- contestaba finalmente Hermione, al cabo de unos momentos de silencio, en los que Harry, inconscientemente, no había dejado de mirarla, cosa de la cual, ella no se dio cuenta… _al parecer, los pensamientos que había en la mente de la chica, le impedían percatarse de algo más_ –Pienso que Ginny no habría querido que estuvieses toda la vida llorando por ella, creo que habría querido que siguieras adelante y que fueras feliz con quien tu quisieses

-¿En verdad crees eso?- preguntó Harry, acercándose un poco mas a ella

-Bueno, no lo creo… lo se- respondió Hermione, volviéndose a mirarlo, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

-Pero… ¿Qué hay si el amor que siento por ella no es correspondido?- preguntó Harry, y Hermione, pudo notar cierto temblor en su voz

-Harry… Nunca debes tener ese pensamiento… Las cosas suceden por algo, y si el amor no te es correspondido, es por que algo mejor vendrá después de aquella decepción… es verdad que en su momento puedes sufrir, pero tienes que seguir adelante… Además¿Cómo sabes que no te corresponderá?... Nunca lo sabrás si no se lo dices…

-Es que… bueno… yo, no puedo sentir eso por ella… Ese sentimiento para con ella es algo así como prohibido…

-¿Prohibido?- se extrañó Hermione, tratando de descubrir por si misma la respuesta que estaba a punto de formular, aunque, por desgracia, la respuesta solo la podía obtener de los labios del chico -¿Por qué dices eso¿Quién es la chica de la que estas enamorado?

-Digo que es algo así como prohibido, ya que, en la vida de esa chica, ya hay alguien más… Las posibilidades de que me corresponda son en verdad pocas- contestaba Harry, tratando de evitar un poco más el revelar el nombre de aquella chica que le había conquistado

-Bueno, eso ya cambia un poco la situación- contestó Hermione, que, por algún motivo, en sus ojos podía apreciarse un extraño brillo, como si ella ya estuviese intuyendo la respuesta a todo esto, y que esta a su vez, le causara una enorme emoción, aunque al mismo tiempo, le causara también un dejo de pesadumbre –Aunque, eso de que es prohibido, no lo creo cierto… Mira, Harry, si el amor es verdadero, es fuerte, superará todo obstáculo que se le atraviese, no importando que o quienes se opongan, este siempre triunfará, tarde o temprano, pero la hará… Y si dices que esa chica ya tiene a alguien más, puede que no se haya dado cuenta de lo que siente por ti, o que ella siga continuando con su vida, esperándote, hasta que tú decidas decirle lo que sientes… Créeme, Harry, por mucho que ames a una persona, no puedes esperarla el resto de la vida, tienes que seguir hasta que aquel momento indicado tanto para ella como para ti, llegué… Dime una cosa¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que aquella chica ya ha encontrado la felicidad con la persona que está ahora?

-Pues…

-¿Lo ves, Harry?- se adelantó Hermione, al ver que Harry no sabía contestarle –No debes adelantarte a los hechos… Si aquella chica es para ti, verás que estarán juntos… No debes darte por vencido, y por lo tanto, debes arriesgarte… Como te dije, nunca sabrás si ella te corresponde si no le dices

-Pero, es que… No es tan fácil…- decía Harry, esquivando la mirada de Hermione, esa mirada tan profunda que últimamente provocaba pequeños estremecimientos en él

-Harry, por favor- le decía Hermione, colocando una de sus manos sobre la de Harry –Ya no eres un adolescente para tener esa actitud… Ya tienes 19 años... No puedes andar por la vida con esa actitud¿Verdad?

-Tienes razón- aceptó Harry, volteando esta vez a ver a Hermione, en cuyo fino rostro, se apreciaba una leve sonrisa… _una de aquellas millones de cosas que le encantaban de ella_

-Entonces… ¿Me dirás o seguirás haciéndote el misterioso?- preguntó Hermione, aún sin poder quitar su mano de la de el chico

-De acuerdo- dijo Harry, sintiendo como el calor que comenzaba a apoderarse de su rostro, no era nada comparado al que hubo sentido cuando la mano de Hermione se posó sobre la suya –La chica de la que estoy enamorado, es alguien sumamente especial… Cuando estoy con ella, hace que me sienta que nada más existe, que todos mis problemas no son nada… ella hace que crea que la vida no es una basura… Y es que ella es alguien maravillosa… A veces, por no decir la mayoría del tiempo- agregó con una leve sonrisa, dando a entender que era broma –Tiene un carácter fuerte, pero eso es algo que me encanta de ella, aparte, es muy inteligente… Créeme, podría pasarme el resto de la noche hablando así de ella y ni así, acabaría… Ella es en verdad con quien me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida

-Por como hablas, diría que más que eso- Dijo Hermione, y Harry pudo ver como ella quitaba lentamente la mano de la suya, bajando la mirada, y, aunque en aquel momento, la noche reinaba, los rayos plateados dejaban ver como la expresión de la chica era de una profunda tristeza, decepción… _Causada solo por aquellas palabras que Harry había dicho…_ -Ella debe ser en verdad especial y no cualquier chica

-Lo es- le respondió Harry, al tiempo de que él le tomaba nuevamente la mano a Hermione, se acercaba un poco más a ella y con la mano que tenía libre, le levantaba suavemente la barbilla, quedando de esta manera, sus rostros a la misma altura, sus ojos, _sus labios…_ _-_Por que esa persona, eres tú, Hermione Granger…

Harry solo pudo ver unas milésimas de segundo los ojos y la expresión de desconcierto que tenía Hermione, ya que, casi en seguida de haber dicho eso, y sin esperar respuesta alguna, Harry acortó la ya escasa distancia que lo separaba de ella, sintiendo en ese corto trayecto, la respiración agitada de la chica, agitada, pero al mismo tiempo reconfortante, cálida, suave… Y, finalmente, después de mucho tiempo, después de haber tenido aquella imagen en su mente, en sus sueños, aquello se estaba concretando, se hacía realidad… Sus labios ya estaban sobre los de Hermione, fundiéndose en un beso profundo y desesperado, dando a demostrar que aquello no solo él lo esperaba con locura, si no también ella… _Después de todo, sus sentimientos eran igual de correspondidos_

Ambos se separaron después de uno segundos, respirando rápidamente pero aún con los ojos cerrados… ¿En verdad eso acababa de pasar¿En verdad aquellas dos almas se habían demostrado lo que sentían con aquel beso sincero?... _Todo aquello parecía un sueño, un sueño, que todos sabemos, tarde o temprano, tiene que terminar…_

-Harry, yo…- Comenzó a decir Hermione, rompiendo aquel silencio que se había formado, sin embargo, Harry la interrumpió

-No digas nada Hermione- susurró Harry, abriendo los ojos poco a poco, queriendo guardar por siempre en su mente, aquel hermoso e inigualable momento, queriendo guardar por la eternidad aquel sabor que le había dejado el beso de Hermione

-Pero, Harry, es que yo…

-Solo dime algo, Hermione- seguía Harry, sin percatarse de la actitud de negación de la chica –Solo dime que también sientes lo mismo por mi… Solo dime, "te quiero"…

-No puedo Harry, lo siento- dijo bruscamente Hermione, levantándose de golpe y fijando su mirada sobre la luna, tratando de impedir que Harry no viera las lágrimas que ya brotaban de sus ojos castaños

-Pero¿Qué…

-Yo estoy con Ron… No puedo dejarlo en estos momentos solo… Sabes muy bien que está muy grave… Si me quieres, sabrás comprenderme… Lo siento Harry, en serio…- Dicho esto, Hermione comenzó a correr hacia el interior de la Madriguera, sin siquiera voltear por una ocasión a ver a Harry

_El silencio… su único acompañante_

_Rabia, frustración, tristeza, decepción… los únicos sentimientos que le embargaban_

_Lágrimas… La única forma de sacar todo lo que en su interior se acumulaba_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_N/A: Hola! Bueno, que puedo decir?... No puedo creer que haya hecho esto! En verdad! Osea… Yo, como fiel seguidora de las parejas H/G, R/Hr, en mi vida me imaginé que fuese a escribir un H/Hr, pero, como bien dicen… una apuesta, es una apuesta! Bien, les explicaré… Este one-shot, fue producto de una apuesta, la cual, obviamente, perdí contra un autor de esta misma página (y otras más en las que desgraciadamente coincidimos… Jajaja, es broma tigrecito) y cuyo nick es Harry Gryffindor, Ray, etc (este niño tiene muchos! Jejeje) Si él perdía, el haría un H/G, pero bueno, ya que… lo que me consuela, es que por otra apuesta que yo le hice y el perdió (bueno, en realidad, nunca la aceptó… pero tampoco la rechazó, jajaja… El caso es que lo hará) ahora el turno de hacer una historia H/G es de él, si! Jeje… En fin, el caso es que ya cumplí con mi fic H/Hr… el cual, tuvo ese final por que solo me dijo "quiero que escribas un H/Hr…" pero como no me dijo si final feliz o triste… muajajaja, si que soy mala…Y pues, bueno… El fic, hasta eso, no lo hice tanto por obligación, ya que, a pesar de nunca haber estado en mis planes escribir un H/Hr, lo disfruté… en serio! No fue tan malo, aunque eso si… Este es el primero y el último que hago de ellos dos como pareja, jejeje… En fin, dejo de aburrirlos con mis locuras y me voy… Gracias mil por haber leído!_

_Besitos a todos_

_PD- Ya aquí esta tigrecito… ahora espero el tuyo, jejeje…_

_PD- A todos los lectores de mi otra historia, "Después de 7 años.." (claro, si es que hay alguno aquí, leyendo un H/Hr, jeje) hoy en la noche actualizo el fic, vale? Gracias por su paciencia_

_Atte._

_Mary_

_Dark Lady Evans_

_Futura de Radcliffe_


End file.
